


Flufftober 2020

by 1StarShine1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: Found/thought of some prompts that I thought would make a good Flufftober.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Picnic

Two of the best things when it came to autumn; being able to wear cozy sweaters and the colorful changing leaves. Sans had the brilliant idea to have a picnic date in the little forest near your house. You knew the perfect spot that had a beautiful open view.

It was somewhat breathtaking, all the warm reds and oranges that spotted the tree tops along with the leaves that blanket the ground. You laid out the blanket and you both sat there in a peaceful silence enjoying some of the apple tarts you packed. It was such a wonderful time just sitting there existing.

As you were packing up to leave you walked around looking at the fallen leaves. You were going to find the most colorful ones you could, press them, and preserve them in a picture frame. Bring a little autumn in your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... fuck 2020. Both personally and in general. I was only ever able to write oneshots this year and I've kind of moved to a different fandom. I hope I can find my inspiration again. I want to post the story ideas that I have for Undertale, then I want to post some original works that I plan to one day get published (I have 4 stories).


	2. Candles

OK this is mean but also hilarious. First off this was all Sans's idea. It was Papyrus's birthday (how fitting it is to have a birthday in October), and you threw a big party. It was a grand event when the cake was revealed. It had bone and pumpkin shaped candles around the red icing.

The thing about these candles was they stay lit. It was so bad, but so funny, the triumphant look then the frustrated 'nyeh' he'd get when he blows them out only for them to relight. _Forgive us Pap this was just too good an opportunity_.


	3. Pumpkin!

12:00am October 1st.

Pumpkins.

It was finally the best month of the year. Sweaters and scarves are making their way back into the wardrobe. There's pumpkin flavored everything. You get to deck your house out in everything pumpkin.

You even throw a handful of giant pumpkin confetti in greeting when someone's at the door (this time it's Sans) shouting, “Pumpkins!”

“PUMPKINS TO YOU TOO, HUMAN. ARE YOU READY TO GO ON OUR QUEST FOR THE ORANGE GOURD?”

“Lets get to it!”

Maybe once you get back you could convince Papyrus to help you hang some pumpkin lights outside while you and Sans carve the pumpkins you procure.


	4. Kitty Alarm

Who needs an alarm when you have a kitten that dive bombing you from their cat tree every morning. You don't know where your little orange tabby, Pumpkin, got that from, but you cant complain. For some reason the alarm you set didn't go off so now you're behind. You wanted to get stuff cleaned up a little before you headed out to meet your friends, but that'll just have to be done when you return.

You were going to meet up with Undyne and Alphys and talk about going to a Halloween party in a group costume. Pumpkin bumps his namesake sitting on the table as you grab your keys.

“You'll get your specials when I get back.” You say booping his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat Caspur did that to me every morning I slept in. Now he's turning five next month and the cat tree broke (and I feel sad we don't have the money to get a replacement). All my cats are goobers.


	5. Key To My Heart

You couldn't think of a better way to spend this October day than picking up pumpkins with your _bone_ friend for Halloween. You've known Papyrus for about four years and have been dating for one of them. It was actually very sweet the way you two met. You had been ditched by your friends and, dejected, you ended up at Muffet's . He cheered you up by telling so many puns and you hung out there a lot after that.

It was such a beautiful Fall day and you convinced the lazybones to go on a walk with you. You sat on the park bench that was coming up on your left for a break. Papyrus took this opportunity to give you an anniversary gift.

He gave you a small box, and your eyes flew open thinking it was ring at first. It was actually a silver heart with a key hole in the center. He also gave you two keys, you had to unlock the locket to open it. One side had a group picture of all your friends. The other was of you and him celebrating your first Halloween together at a corn maze.

This was absolutely precious. You handed a key back to him so he'd always have a key to your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's so cheesy but I love it.


	6. NOPE

You were enjoying your time with the skeleton brothers at this cafe when Undyne drops in out of nowhere. “Alright wimps listen up. There's this big haunted house that's suppose to be really scary. What do you say we check it out?”

It only took you a second to respond. “Ha, nope.” Undyne glared at you. “I _don't_ do jumpscares or anything related to haunted houses. No thank you.”

She proceeded to ignore you for the rest of the time she was there trying to convince the brothers to go. They can do whatever they want just don't count you in. when Undyne was leaving she declared that she'd get you to come whether you liked it or not. Psh, not going to happen.

For the next week and a half you basically had your own traveling haunted house. Undyne would pop up in places you'd never expect trying to convince you to 'not be a weenie and come already'. By the end of it Sans even joined in because he thought it was funny. Spiky bastard.

It took a lot of repeats but you finally got through. “I'm not _going_. My butt is going to be firmly planted on my couch and in my home, watching Halloween and a few Christmas movies. You can have all the fun you want then you are more than welcome to join me afterwards. Until then.”


	7. Leaf Me To My Fun

You love your town in. Sure the winters usually suck, but you know what doesn't? Autumn! It's mainly because of the huge oak trees that are everywhere in the town park. When Fall comes around and all the leaves change color and litter the ground it is a sight to see. It's even more fun when you make a ginormous pile out of them.

This year you enlisted the help of THE GREAT PAPYRUS and Frisk. You are going to rake up every single leaf, and then dive bomb into the pile. Is it weird for an adult to do this? Who cares? People probably judge you. Who cares!? You're having fun with awesome friends and that's all that matters.


	8. Caught In My Web

Nightmares suck. It was the beginning of October, your favorite month, and it had to open up with a nightmare. It kept you from getting a lot of sleep and left you crabby and not wanting to interact with the world. You begrudgingly slugged from your bed and went in search of coffee.

You were picking up the sugar spoon to add to your brew when you yelp from someone pinching your butt. You whip around seeing streaks of black and yellow disappearing around the corner. You fell for the bait and chased after the asshole. You weren't paying attention to where you were going and ended up tangled in a fake spiderweb decoration.

Meanwhile Sans is laughing his nonexistent ass off. “Looks I got ya caught in my web, huh sweetheart?”

“Yeah better watch it or you'll find yourself caught in Muffet's web.” You growl as you're trying to untangle yourself. He looked both scared and confused. The first the from the aspect of having to interact with that crazy arachnid, and the latter was from your reaction. You sigh tossing the web to the side. “Sorry, it's just, today's not my day.”

“Well, sorry if I made it worse for ya.” He said offering a hug.

He gave the best hugs in your opinion. With his fluffy jacket and your heights making you two fit together like puzzle pieces, it's nice. The smell of coffee wafted to the living room reminding you of your original mission.


	9. Trick Or Treat, Smell My Feet

“Come on you lazybones. Frisk and MK will be here any minute.”

You are trying to get Sans to move his imaginary tookus to get ready for a Halloween party. You were all going to go until it was time to go trick or treating. Maybe you could get in on the costume contest. You were very proud of your Nightmare Before Christmas costume.

Sans disappeared when you turned at the knock on the door. By the time you ushered the kids in he was back in his spot without his hoodie and a cream colored shirt that was almost like a dress on him that read 'costume loading'. You cant believe this skeleton sometimes.

At the party you stayed at the outskirts of the crowd still grooving along with the music. It was quite funny watching Popeye try to crowd surf only to faceplant from the stage. Your group headed out after that. Time to get your treat on.

Frisk carried theirs and MK's bags as they went door to door. There was one instance where it seemed normal as they walked up the driveway. What no one expected was someone jumping out of the nearby bush as they were coming back.

Well you cant have Halloween without a few scares. At least it's shaping up to be a good candy haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened to me in the last year I trick or treated as a kid. The dude jumped out and I almost hit him with my bag though.


	10. You've Been Spooked

It's time for your little ghosts and ghouls to haunt the neighborhood. It's a tradition you started for Halloween. The weekend before you'd go around town with hand drawn Halloween stickers and spookify the place.

Your first stop was Muffet's restaurant. You walked in and took your normal seat while Muffet was taking care of another customer. You had your chance to slap a little spider on the lavender colored register. When she rounded the bar you can tell she noticed it right away. At least she thought it was precious.

You ordered a hot Spider Cider to go proclaiming there were more spooks to be had. While waiting for the crosswalk light you tagged a little ghost under the button. Crossing the street you wonder if you could get the skeleton brothers to join you. Well Sans might, he's got the energy for it. Papyrus just wants any opportunity to take a nap.

Speak of the devil. You can see him from where you were, laying amongst pumpkins, fake spiderwebs, and a scarecrow. You crept up to where he laid snoring. The way you woke him up was sticking a chibi skeleton on his hoodie.

“Are you being a Halloween decoration for Halloween this year?” You said.

He admires the sticker saying, “Just playing my part as the spooky, scary skeleton.”

For a second you thought he'd have that song ready to play, but nope. You _were_ able to get them to join you on your spooking spree.


	11. Scare-athon

You grabbed the last bowl of snacks and set it on the coffin table. You were all set to binge watch The Simpson's Treehouse of Horror series. Now you just have to wait for your friends to arrive. They think they're just watching the satirical cartoon, but oh no. Thanks to the prank master Sans and special effects queen Mettaton it was going to be a fun night.

You saved the scares until you were well into the episodes. You had a remote that could flicker the living room lights and play three sounds. Your friends didn't react much to the lights because you adlibbed your own spooky noises. They were not impressed.

Another few episodes pass and out of no where you played a witch's laugh from a speaker behind. That made Undyne jump from her seat which was both unexpected and hilarious.

What else was hilarious was after every episode Sans would shortcut a little Napstablook plush on the floor in front of the TV. No one noticed the entire time even when people went to the kitchen. By the end there was a ghost army, and the look on everyone's faces was priceless.


	12. Candy Corn

Frisk started it. They asked one of their friends what their favorite candy was. That started the whole debate of best and worst candy. You couldn't believe it when Frisk said the worst candy was candy corn.

You were about to argue, but instead asked, “Wait store bought or home made?”

They never had home made so they assumed it was the same. You gave them a little cellophane bag of them. You saw their face light up when they tried their first one. They then tried to nonchalantly hid the bag so it could be all theirs. It was though. You made little treat bags of homemade candy corn for them and all your monster friends. A nice Halloween gift.


	13. Social Butterflies

You cant believe you agreed to this. Frisk convinced you to do a group costume with them and Monster Kid. You were in a navy blue sweater and butterfly wings with the MySpace logo on your chest. Frisk was very colorful as the Instagram butterfly and MK was a beautiful twitter butterfly. Together you were the social butterflies. It's cute, but oh so cringy.

At least you weren't alone in this. Sans and Papyrus were dressed as mob bosses with their three piece suits and fedoras. Everyone gathered the things they'll need on their trick or treating adventure before heading out.


	14. Feast

There's something about doing autumn themed activities that's just so relaxing. Frisk had the idea for a big dinner, and they enlisted your help. You were making this rustic, really delicious, stew your family always made when the temperatures start dropping. You had some buttery biscuits and green bean casserole to go with it as well.

Autumn is just an all around beautiful time of year. The sights and sounds, everything is colorful, and there's this aura of family togetherness. Frisk was sitting at the table making a wild and colorful center piece. They used gold pipe cleaners and hand drawn leaves and pumpkins. It was a ring of pumpkins with the pipe cleaners in the middle holding the leaves. It looked like a leaf fountain a little bit.

You had to slip a little bit of Halloween in by way of the Pillsbury bat and spider seasonal cookies. The set up was complete and now to wait for everyone to arrive. This is going to be the greatest dinner.


	15. Spooky Scary Skeletons

You needed to keep it together. You've had this planed for a couple of months and you cant blow it now. You were hiding in the pantry. When you see one of the skeleton brothers you were going to jump out with a surprise.

“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND FACE THE DAY.” Here they come.

They walked into the kitchen together and you made your move. You pressed play on the stereo remote you held, and in your skeleton print hoodie and leggings started dancing to Spooky Scary Skeletons. After the initial jumpscare Papyrus was bopping along with the fast beat as you danced. Sans, the entire time, was looking at you like you lost your mind; he had no clue what was happening. That had you cracking up.


End file.
